


The Secret Class in Room 15

by PrairieFarmGirl



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gyms, One Shot, Pole Dancing, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFarmGirl/pseuds/PrairieFarmGirl
Summary: Modern AU:  Jamie and Claire own a gym.  But something fishy is going on in Room 15 that no one will tell Jamie about.  Claire and a few of her friends are attending a secret class in there.  But one day, Jamie and his curious friends decide to finally get to the bottom of what their wives are up to.  When they finally figure out what it is, they can’t believe their eyes.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The Secret Class in Room 15

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was talking to a friend the other day about a college memory we shared. We both had an aerobics class (yes, with leotard, tights and legwarmers…cause it was the 80′s) together that was in the same building where the football team lifted weights. They usually finished earlier than our aerobics class, so they often would stop and gawk watch us through the windows of the dance room. We asked the teacher once why she didn’t just cover the windows. She told us that she got the absolute best work out of us when the football boys were at that window. LOL! She wasn’t wrong…
> 
> So this is sort of based upon that memory. Hope you enjoy!

Jamie sat at the shower of the gym he owned along with Ian, Charlie, Rupert and Angus. They had all just finished a particularly strenuous cardio session and had showered. Lounging around the locker area, they weren’t wanting to move due to sore muscles and a particularly brutal trainer. **  
**

A year after following his dream and opening his own fitness center, Jamie looked around and was so proud of what he had created. He and Claire had traveled all over looking at gyms and had picked the best things from each of them to put in one spot. 

They had created it from the ground up. From the layout to the class schedules. They had hired top-notch trainers and had classes in just about every sort of exercise they could come up with, which were all well-attended. 

“Well, I’d best head on home. Jenny will skelp my hide if I’m not home to help get the bairns off to bed.” Ian stood up and groaned, stretching.

Looking at his watch, Jamie hadn’t realized the lateness of the hour. The rest stood and followed suit, with more than a little moaning and groaning also, and walked out the door behind Ian. 

As they walked down the hall, they all halted in their tracks when they heard loud, cackling female laughter and the low booming bass of music pounding through the walls of a closed class. 

“What hen party is goin’ on in there, Jamie?”

Jamie looked at his watch again. “I dinnae ken. There shouldn’t be any classes now. There isn’t anything on the schedule for the evening after 8:00.”

Jamie went to open the door and found it locked. He twisted the handle again for good measure. 

Definitely locked.

This room had been undergoing a few adjustments, but it wasn’t anything that had kept it off-limits from class sessions. Jamie called Mrs. Fitz at the front desk, who knew the scheduling of all classes.

“Hello, Mrs. Fitz. I was just passing by room 15. It is locked from the inside, but has music playing and people in it. I didnae ken any classes were scheduled for this evening. Do ye ken anything about it?”

Mrs. Fitz hedged, “Weel, Jamie, I do ken what is going on, but I cannae tell ye. I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

Jamie frowned. “By who?”

“Weel…ye see…I cannae…”

“By. WHO.”

“I…I…..”

“Mrs. Fitz!”

“Aw, Jamie…dinnae make me tell ye! Claire will skelp me if I…oh…shite.”

Jamie held the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. He’d never heard Mrs. Fitz curse. 

“Mrs. Fitz, is my wife behind this?”

“She might be.”

“Did she tell ye what she was doing?”

“She might have mentioned it.”

“Is there a reason the door is locked from the inside?”

“Aye. Now, that’s all I’m sayin’. I’m heading home now. Dinnae be skulking about that door. Ye’ll find out soon enough.”

Click.

Jamie looked at his phone, flabbergasted. What in the hell was going on?

Ian finally broke the silence. “What did ye find out?”

“Nothing. She won’t tell me! The most I got out of it is that Claire knows what is going on and the door is locked from the inside for a reason. But she says I’ll find out soon enough.”

**********

Weeks passed and the same “secret class” was going on. Claire, usually glass-faced, was completely closed up about it and told Jamie, “Mind your own business.” She had also informed him that she had had the room re-keyed, so he couldn’t go in and nose about. 

The. Hell!

Despite all his efforts, he couldn’t get any more out of her than that. 

In questioning the other men, they were told the same thing. Their wives were involved, too.

**********

Jamie and all the lads were sitting at the juice bar after a particularly strenuous session. The “secret class” was scheduled for that night. As near as they could tell, the class was in session 3 nights a week at 8pm. It was always in Room 15.

“I say we hide someone in there and spy on them. That’s the only way we’ll be finding out what is going on in that hen party.”

Of course Angus would come up with that. 

Ian cackled, “Ye mean tae hide Rupert in there?”

That led to cackles of their own and Rupert preening about his muscular self, professing that there was no hiding all this muscle mass. 

As the lads were heckling Rupert, Jamie noticed the time. 7:55pm. 

Focusing on the door, he began to note the women making their way into the gym. Geillis. Mary. Louise. Claire. 

At 8pm, he saw Jenny running in the door, carrying the highest heeled shoes he’d ever seen. He elbowed Ian and pointed to Jenny running by. Ian’s eyes widened. He looked back at Jamie.

“I dinnae want to ken what my sister is doing with shoes like that.”

Ian’s face transformed to the biggest grin. Jamie hit him on the shoulder and stood up. 

“I think this has gone far enough. I’m going tae go find out what is going on.”

**********

As they stood outside the room, Jamie motioned for them to be quiet so they could listen to any conversation that might be heard. The music was already loud and was particularly slow for any sort of workout music. It was too loud for yoga music. 

As the song played, they heard laughing and could barely make out occasional comments.

“Bigger hips! There ya go! Just like that!”

“No, no…walk slower. Drag the back foot a bit more.”

“Flick your hair back with a sharper movement of your head. Yes! Just like that! Perfect!”

The lads all looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Nothing was adding up. 

Looking up at the wall, Jamie focused on the small narrow windows that ran along the ceiling of the room. They looked from the outer gym into the room, providing light and, when opened, extra ventilation. Claire had scheduled a painting crew to paint the yoga room, which she insisted needed to be a softer, calmer color. The scaffolding was set up in the hallway near to where the men stood.

Rupert read Jamie’s mind. “If we move yon scaffolding a wee bit to the left, we can climb up and have a wee keek in the vent windows at the top.”

With a flick of the finger, they all located themselves to the 4 corners of the scaffolding and began to quietly edge it closer to Room 15.

Once it was safely in place, they each looked at the other. And then began to climb onto the scaffolding. 

The music had stopped. They heard the instructor telling them to find their places again and they’d take it from the top. They heard adjustments being made. 

Finally at the top of the scaffolding by the windows, Jamie motioned for them to stay low and wait. 

Being closer to the windows and the venting system, they could hear much clearer. Giggles, assorted conversation, moving. And then the music began.

The unmistakable sounds of “Pony” by Ginuwine floated loud and booming out of the windows. 

They looked at each other. They heard nothing in particular to give away their clandestine “secret class” until several in the room began singing along with the song. At one particular point, they all loudly sang:

> _**“If we’re gonna get nasty babaaayyyyyy”** _

Which was followed by loud laughing and cat calls.

As if someone was cranking the handle of a jack in the box, the men all popped up to the window in unison.

Mouths dropped. Jaws hit the floor. Breathing ceased. Eyes widened.

What they saw before them was their wives, each moving slowly and sensually around individual stripper poles. 

And then the music stopped. 

“Ladies, let’s take it one more time from the top. This time WITH FEELING.”

Louise said, “Wait. Did you say WITH FEELING? Like for real…WITH FEELING?”

The instructor snorted. “I did. Finally. You’d think it wouldn’t have taken this long, but you know…”

Suddenly the lights lowered and each woman struck a pose on their poles. The music began. 

And this time they all rotated to face the windows, where they saw their husbands…as expected. 

The five gobsmacked men tried to take it all in, but each one only seemed to have eyes for his own wife. 

Jamie knew there were other women in the room, but only had eyes for his Claire. She was wearing a skimpy sports bra and what looked like stretchy black low-cut booty shorts. Her long legs were encased in thigh-high black high-heeled boots, which he’d never seen before. Her long curls were floating around her shoulders and rumpled just like he liked them. 

He watched her slide fluidly up and down the pole, arching her chest out. She turned around and looked up at him over her shoulder. 

> **_“If we’re gonna get nasty babaaaaayyyyyyy…”_ **

She bent over and rotated her hips and arse at him in perfect time with the lyrics. 

Her arse was his kryptonite. He couldn’t help the gasp that came out of his mouth. The combination of the boots and her arse peeking out of the booty shorts did him in. 

He watched, frozen to the spot, nothing moving but his chest, which couldn’t seem to get quite enough air into his lungs. And another particular part of his anatomy a bit further down was moving, too. 

When the music was over, he heard the door open. 

Like a flash, he climbed down the scaffolding and went into Room 15, walking straight up to his wife. She had a very self-satisfied, smug look on her flushed face. 

“What took you so long?”

He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out of the room and straight back to his office, where he bolted the door, swiped everything off the desk and set his beautiful wife on his desk. 

He stepped between her legs and whispered roughly in her ear, “Are ye ready to get nasty, babyyyy?”

Later, they agreed it was the best sex of their entire life. 

**********

After Jamie found the energy to speak again much later, Claire told him that the scaffolding was rented for the evening and placed there by their conniving wives. They couldn’t think of any other way to get their husbands to see what they had been up to, despite all the hints they’d been dropping. They had just continued to practice until they heard the words “WITH FEELING”. Those were the code words that their husbands had finally caught on. 

Claire said, “And it’s your fault that I lost $100 to Geillis, too. I thought you’d come bursting into the room in the first week.” 

Claire had told him of her idea about a pole dancing class, which took an incredible amount of core strength to perform, but had wanted to test out the instructor first before bringing the new class idea up to Jamie. As a result of their sessions and word of mouth, they had a waiting list miles long. 

It became one of their most popular classes. 

On nights when the gym was closed, Jamie would occasionally drag Claire into the locked Room 15 for an encore.


End file.
